


Золотой Дракон

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Orgasm Control, Size Kink, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: — Геральт, а ты когда-нибудь отдавался мужчине? — интересуется Лютик, желая наконец побыть в активной роли.— Мужчине нет, но однажды я спал с драконом... — мечтательно тянет ведьмак.
Relationships: Borch Three Jackdaws | Villentretenmerth/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Золотой Дракон

Когда Геральт входит в пещеру, Борх уже ждет его. Геральт смотрит в глаза золотому дракону и рвано выдыхает. В его душе впервые за долгое время — волнение и страх. Он не уверен, что выдержит эту ночь, но очень хочет проверить. 

— Не передумал, ведьмак? 

Борх поднимается ему навстречу и мягко улыбается, неосознанно проводя рукой по золотым кудрям. 

— Нет, — отзывается Геральт, пришедший за своей наградой, — ты говорил, что силу и ловкость дракона возможно получить и обычному человеку. 

— Неужели тебя заботит лишь это? 

Борх смеется и подходит к Геральту ближе. Он не смущается своей наготы, он словно бы красуется, и ведьмак не может отвести взгляда от его бронзовой кожи. 

— Прекрати играть со мной, Борх. 

Тот лишь качает головой и, взяв Геральта за руку, ведет за собой вглубь пещеры, где стоят золотые кувшины, полные вина, несколько золотых кубков, и множество мехов разбросаны на каменном полу. 

— А ты прекрати строить серьезную мину. Думай об этом как... об удовольствии. Ты же не думаешь о делах, когда остаешься в борделе. Не так ли? 

— Нет, — голос ведьмака кажется ему слегка виноватым, и это вызывает улыбку. Борх сажает своего гостя на шкуры и наливает вина в один из кубков, протягивая его Геральту. 

— Вот и сейчас просто расслабься. Да, я не отрицаю, что сегодня ты, возможно, получишь меньше удовольствия, чем в борделе, но я постараюсь не разочаровать тебя. 

Геральт делает несколько глотков вина, и Борх следует его примеру. Обновляя кубок ведьмака, мужчина видит, как тот постепенно начинает расслабляться в его компании. Легкие разговоры, теплое помещение и безопасность. Не каждый может похвастаться тем, что отдыхает в компании золотого дракона, но Геральт — не каждый, и это Борху понятно уже давно. И он хочет поделиться с Геральтом тем, что у него есть. 

К концу второго кувшина ведьмак уже смеется над забавными историями. Он сам скидывает сапоги, забравшись на шкуры с ногами, а Борх устраивается между его ног, наслаждаясь тем, как золотые кудри скользят между пальцев гостя. Очень хочется забыть про обещание и самому отдаться ведьмаку, хочется, чтобы он остался здесь с ним, как и зерриканки.

Но это ведьмак.

И не дракону рассуждать о предназначении. 

К концу четвертого кувшина Борх отставляет свой кубок, тянется к губам Геральта, и тот с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй. Они целуются неторопливо, словно желая распробовать друг друга. Вскоре рубашка ведьмака вместе с его медальоном уже лежит отдельно на шкурах, и горячие пальцы мужчины очерчивают его шрамы. 

— Наверняка Лютик от них в восторге, — замечает он, и Геральт поднимает на него взгляд тонких волчьих зрачков. 

— Зачем ты говоришь про него сейчас? — спрашивает ведьмак, и в голосе его слышится угроза, но Борх в ответ лишь смеется. 

— Потому что на сердце у тебя клеймо джина, а под сердцем он. Подумай об этом после, когда снова его увидишь. 

Геральт откидывается назад, на шкуры, словно не желая продолжать этот разговор, а Борх и не настаивает. Он губами проводит от груди до завязок штанов, а после стягивает и их. Что же, размерами ведьмака природа не обделила, и его член стоит так, что не остается никаких сомнений в том, готов ли к продолжению Геральт. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Борх склоняется и мягко берет в рот крупную головку, отчего из груди ведьмака вырывается тихий стон. Обхватив одной рукой член, он неторопливо ласкает его пальцами и губами, второй же достает кожаный шнурок и ловко перетягивает основание члена. 

— Что?.. Зачем это? — подрывается Геральт, поднимаясь на локтях, но Борх лишь целует его бедро. 

— Я бы с удовольствием провел здесь с тобой не один день, но ты пришел сегодня за силой. Одно из условий, Геральт, то, что не должна пролиться ни одна капля семени. А значит свое возбуждение в этот раз тебе придется побороть. 

Со стоном, полным разочарования, Геральт падает обратно на спину и прикрывает глаза, чем вызывает у Борха очередную усмешку. Видимо, Геральт всё же внял его словам про бордель и теперь сталкивается с реальностью. Борх стягивает с него штаны, чтобы те не мешались, и, отложив их в сторону, вновь тянется к вину. Не задумываясь и не переливая вино в кубок, он делает несколько глотков прямо из кувшина, прежде чем передать его Геральту. 

— Будет удобнее, если ты встанешь на колени и локти. Не хотелось бы тебя покалечить после обращения. Я начну в этом обличии, чтобы было проще. 

— Ты и так меня разорвешь изнутри. 

— Не хотелось бы вредить тебе ещё больше. 

Геральт фыркает, сделав несколько больших глотков, и сам тянется за поцелуем. Борх отвечает ему и отстраняется, чтобы заняться дальнейшими приготовлениями. Пока Геральт принимает указанную позу, Борх в золотую миску вливает масла, смешивая их друг с другом. Запахи жасмина и ванили наполняют пещеру. 

— Расслабься, Геральт, — обмакнув руку в масла, Борх проводит пальцами между его ягодиц, слегка нажимая на анус, — неужели ты раньше не спал с другими мужчинами? 

— Как-то не приходилось... 

Геральт невольно сжимается, и Борх вздыхает, массируя тугое колечко, заставляя его расслабиться. 

— Поэтому ты решил начать сразу с дракона. Смело, Геральт. Смело и безрассудно. Надеюсь, это не выйдет боком никому из нас. 

Два пальца на всю длину проскальзывают в тело Геральта, преодолевая сопротивление. Ведьмак сжимается сильнее и тихо рычит. 

— Расслабься. Поверь мне, будет легче. 

Внутри Геральта горячо и, благодаря маслу, влажно. Борх неторопливо растягивает его, лаская пальцами изнутри, раздвигая их в стороны. Вновь обмакивает руку в масло и добавляет третий палец, потом четвертый. Геральт протяжно стонет и наверняка хмурится, когда внутри него оказывается почти вся кисть. Борх мягко массирует небольшой бугорок внутри, чувствуя, как ведьмак подается ему навстречу. Борх почти жалеет, что не видит сейчас живое лицо, наверняка полное муки и наслаждения.

Наверняка ему больно, но Борх не собирается его жалеть, сейчас лишь цветочки. 

Борх не зовет его, когда убирает руку и наконец заменяет ее своим членом. Слышит лишь, как Геральт давится воздухом, когда он наконец входит полностью, делает несколько движений, словно на пробу, хотя хочется забыть обо всем и вбиваться в горячее податливое тело, брать то, что ведьмак отдает ему с такой готовностью. 

— Геральт, — зовет он, и когда тот оборачивается, Борх видит нечеловеческие глаза. Он чувствует магию, древнюю, как он сам, и нараспев начинает читать заклятие. 

Он неторопливо двигает бедрами, стараясь не сбиться с ритма, стать единым с магией, почувствовать ее всем собой, но Геральт так сладко сжимает его в себе, стонет и вздрагивает, что у Борха терпение и самообладание трещат по швам. 

И в лице Геральта он видит восхищение, замечает отражение золотого огня в его расширенных черных зрачках и чувствует, как за спиной вырастают крылья. Борх не помнит, когда это делал в последний раз, но он не думал, что будет настолько сложно. 

Геральт. 

Во всем виноват ведьмак, потому что Борх сбивается со своего неторопливого ритма движений, всаживая ему резко и с силой, спасибо что хоть заклинание не прерывается. А Геральт вдруг выгибается так откровенно, прикрывает глаза и шепчет: 

— Прекращай меня жалеть, Борх, я не девица. 

Ему бы ответить. Схватить за волосы, потянуть на себя, а потом впечатать лицом в шкуры, но заклинание подходит к концу, и человеческого в Борхе не остается ничего. 

Когда он толкается снова, Геральт откровенно кричит. Потому что размеры дракона не соответствуют человеческим. И вот сейчас бы не торопиться, дать Геральту пообвыкнуться и приспособиться, но Борх может лишь смотреть, как корчится ведьмак под его лапами. Потому что сейчас его берет та самая животная сущность, у которой есть лишь одно желание. 

Для дракона Геральт ужасно узкий и не такой горячий, но тем не менее это всё безумно приятно. Зверь вбивается в него не жалея, чешуя в основании хвоста оставляет на бедрах ведьмака ссадины и царапины, а драконьи когти передних лап удерживают Геральта за плечи. Это самое опасное, так как пусть Борх и является драконом, но дракон не является Борхом. 

Многие люди и маги, желающие силы, погибают именно потому, что боятся. От боли и страха они пытаются вырваться, сбежать, прекратить всё это, но их тела оказываются слишком нежными для когтей того зверя, что пытается их удержать. Геральт же умнее. Умнее и бесстрашнее. 

Он кричит, он мечется в опасных лапах, но не отстраняется от дракона, не позволяет себе прервать происходящее. И в какой-то момент он затихает, выгибается, а через секунду до слуха дракона доносится громкий стон наслаждения, и ведьмак подается навстречу. Дракон ревет, прижимая Геральта к шкурам, хлопает огромными крыльями, вновь и вновь вбиваясь в его ставшее податливым и мягким тело, пока не прижимается к ягодицам вплотную. Геральт вновь кричит, чувствуя внутри себя раскаленное семя, но магия окутывает его, не позволяя телу пострадать. 

Ведьмак вздрагивает и хрипит сорванным голосом. Дракон остается в нем, накрывает его крыльями и собой, словно прячет в кокон. Дракон огромный и горячий, в его коконе слишком жарко для любого из людей, но Геральт ведьмак. И когда он поворачивает голову, то в его глазах лишь боль и ни капли страха. А потом он закрывает глаза. 

Дракон не двигается ещё очень долго, почти всю ночь, оставляя Геральта на себе, словно насаженного на кол. Магия проникает в каждую его клеточку, и иногда Геральт слабо вздрагивает от боли или глухо стонет, но тоже не двигается. 

К рассвету дракон вновь становится Борхом, но Геральт этого не видит и наверняка не чувствует. Борх чуть заметно улыбается, оглаживая свои следы от когтей на плечах, израненные ягодицы и бедра. Осторожно укладывает Геральта на живот, под пах кладет свернутую шкуру, чтобы приподнять бедра, и второй шкурой укрывает сверху. Ему стоит выпить ещё вина и, пожалуй, поесть. 

***

Когда Геральт приходит в себя, уже почти полдень. Борх сидит рядом с ним, перебирает белые пряди и смотрит на выход из пещеры, где светит солнце. Рядом с ним почти полный кувшин вина и полный — с водой. Рядом с Геральтом лежит небольшой букетик из полевых цветов. В основном ромашки и лютики. На одной из ромашек Борх гадает, отрывая поочередно лепестки. 

— Знаешь, — говорит задумчиво Борх, когда, напившись воды, Геральт пытается сесть, но морщится от боли, — ты ведь мог бы остаться здесь, со мной, на время. Твое тело пострадало, ему надо время чтобы восстановиться. Я могу составить тебе компанию, или девочки, или мы вместе. Заодно разберемся с оставшейся с вечера проблемой, чтобы она тебе не мешала. Подумай. 

Геральт опускает голову и проводит кончиками пальцев по кожаному ремешку, который всё ещё стягивает основание его члена, но не снимает его. Потом смотрит на Борха, который, как и он, лишь прикрыт куском шкуры, и, улыбнувшись, поднимает один из лютиков. 

— Спасибо, — кивает он, — за заботу и гостеприимство, правда, большое спасибо. Но мне надо возвращаться к тем, кто меня ждет. 

Борх приподнимает бровь. 

— Ехать на коне для тебя сейчас будет подобно пытке, — замечает он и грациозно поднимается. Ловит на себе восхищенный взгляд ведьмака и, словно хищник, почувствовавший слабость жертвы, подходит к Геральту. Садится рядом с ним почти вплотную, кладет руку на его член, мягко сжимает, прежде чем потянуться к кожаному ремешку, — останься, всего на пару дней. Уедешь, когда тебе станет лучше. 

Геральт перехватывает его руку, сжимает запястье и тихо смеется: 

— Не станет. Ты сделаешь все, чтобы не стало. Я вижу огонь в твоих глазах, Борх, огонь дракона, смотрящего на сокровище. Но я никогда не буду принадлежать тебе. 

Борх разочарованно отстранятся, мягко высвобождая свою руку из пальцев ведьмака, а после указывает на стопку одежды на краю шкур, на которых сверху лежит ведьмачий медальон. 

— Ты прав, ведьмак. Не будь у тебя такой сильной воли, я бы тебя оставил себе. Но если однажды ты захочешь изменить свое решение, то знаешь, где меня искать. 

Зерриканки выходят к ним из глубины пещеры и идут седлать Плотву, даже не взглянув на ведьмака, словно он именно им нанес самую большую обиду. Борх негромко хмыкает и, поднимаясь, выходит за ними следом, оставляя ведьмака одного, чтобы тот привел себя в порядок перед дорогой. 

Не надо быть всевидящим драконом, чтобы понять, что сидеть на Плотве Геральту действительно очень больно, но тот непреклонен. Борх восхищается им, когда выходит попрощаться. Любуется в последний раз. 

— Они ушли не очень далеко, при желании ты сможешь нагнать их меньше чем за сутки. 

Геральт благодарно кивает, когда слышит свое имя. К ним бежит Тея, в ее руках желтый венок. Она что-то быстро тараторит, но Геральт, судя по всему, не понимает ни слова, и Борх переводит: 

— Наклонись к ней. 

Тея бережно надевает на его голову и венок из лютиков, а потом возвращается и встает рядом с Борхом. Дракон обнимает ее правой рукой, левой — подошедшую попрощаться Вею. 

Ведьмак поднимает руку в знак прощания и пускает Плотву рысью, в то время как дракон и две зерриканки провожают его взглядом до тех пор, пока он окончательно не скрывается за линией горизонта.


End file.
